Sheeva
Sheeva is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Sheeva Sheeva belongs to the ancient race of the Shokan, described as a subterranean people living in Outworld. Like all of her race, she possesses a tall, muscular build, red eyes, and four arms (she also wears armor in her Armageddon makeover as well). Sheeva served as the personal bodyguard of Queen Sindel during Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm. Storyline Because of Prince Goro’s reign as Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat, the Shokans are among the most elite of Outworld’s citizens. They maintain a high class status among the population, and are Kahn’s most prized soldiers on the battlefield. One of the most savage Shokan warriors to gain Kahn’s attention is the female, Sheeva. She can pile drive an opponent into the ground with her fists, or skin her victims in seconds, with her bare hands. When Shao Kahn resurrects Queen Sindel as the first step in his invasion of Earth, he appoints Sheeva to be her personal protector. Sheeva becomes distrustful however, when Kahn appoints Motaro, a Centaurian, to lead his Extermination Squads into battle. This is an insult to the Shokan race, as the Shokan and Centaurs have long been mortal enemies. During the ensuing battles, Sheeva puts the hurt on anyone who tries to get close to Sindel. After dispatching countless enemies, she is confronted by Jade and the renegade Princess Kitana. They intend to free Sindel from Kahn’s spell, but they must get through Sheeva first. Her brute strength is simply not enough to defeat these two highly skilled warriors. Sheeva is downed by Kitana and Jade, and they rush to confront Sindel. Embarrassed for her failure, Sheeva makes her retreat back to Outworld. When she arrives, she is shocked to learn that Shao Kahn has betrayed the Shokans, and has launched an offensive against them. She joins her brethren in fighting Kahn’s warriors. The Shokans are far outnumbered, and cannot hope to win. Before, Shao Kahn is defeated by Earth’s champion Liu Kang and after his victory over Kung Lao, Sheeva decides to take revenge on her nemesis, Motaro. Sheeva sneaks her way into Kahn’s palace on Earth. She learns that Motaro has nursed his Earthrealm ally, Kano, back to health. She secretly approaches Kano, and offers him a deal. She asks for his assistance in assassinating Shao Kahn. In exchange, she will pay him in precious jewels, extracted from Kuatan’s magnificent mines. Kano agrees. Some time later, Motaro has returned to the palace to report to Shao Kahn. Sheeva waits silently in the shadows, as Kano watches from his cell, Sheeva attacks the unsuspecting Centaurian. She slays Motaro after a long brutal fight, and then proceeds to face Shao Kahn. Kano offers to distract Kahn and tells her to wait for his signal, however Kano betrays Sheeva by telling Kahn she killed Motaro and is now planning on killing him. After Kano gives the signal Sheeva enters the throne room, where she and Kahn face off, with Kahn able to quickly and easily grab her, then he gravely wounds her by stabbing her in the chest with his sword. But, she somehow survives and is seen taking part in the climactic battle at the Pyramid of Argus in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. In Sheeva's Armageddon ending, she defeats Blaze and is transformed into the goddess of destruction by the Elder Gods. One by one she laid waste to the realms using a powerful Kamidogu. When the realms reformed, nothing was as it had been. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sheeva was hand picked by Shao Kahn to serve as Sindel's personal protector. She becomes suspicious of Shao Kahn's loyalty toward her race of Shokan when he places Motaro as the leader of his extermination squads. On the Outworld, Motaro's race of Centaurians are the natural enemy of the Shokan." *'Armageddon Bio Kard: '"A female of the four-armed Shokan race, Sheeva once served as protector of Queen Sindel. As brutal as Goro and Kintaro, she possesses more than enough power to destroy any opponent unfortunate enough to cross her path." Combat characteristics As a Shokan, Sheeva possesses incredible strength. She retains the common Shokan ability to summon fireballs and utilize a teleport stomp; however, unlike her fellow Shokan warriors Goro and Kintaro, she can use the latter to merely stomp the ground without teleporting, causing damage. Also, Sheeva's fireballs seem to be more powerful than other characters', as evidenced in Armageddon where they can knock the opponent to the ground, rather than simply knocking them back. Signature moves *'Death From Above:' Sheeva disappears over the top of the screen and reappears over the opponent's head, then stomps on them a few times. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A) *'Searing Blast:' Sheeva launches a fireball, which can knock the opponent to the ground. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A) *'Furious Stomp:' Sheeva stomps on the ground hard, knocking the opponent back and causing additional damage. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A) *'Untamed Fury:' Sheeva lunges forward, grabs the opponent with her lower arms, hits them repeatedly in the face with her upper arms, then smacks them across the stage. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Skin Rip:' Grabbing a handful of flesh in each of her four fists, Sheeva pulls her opponent's skin to the floor, leaving a bloody, skeletal husk. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Nail Driver:' Sheeva brings her fists down upon the opponent's head in succession, driving them into the ground. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Sheeva spins plates with her four arms. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Sheeva turns into a scorpion and stings her opponent. The opponent turns red and explodes. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3:'(Non-Canonical) "While Sheeva serves her master on Earth, her race of Shokan are being punished on the Outworld. Kahn now favors Motaro's race of Centaurs and aids them in defeating the Shokan. After learning of these events, Sheeva turns on her master. She defeats Motaro, and in a rage brings down Kahn. In freeing the Earth, she also frees the Outworld. She then returns home and works to restore the pride and respect of her race." *'Armageddon:'(Non-Canonical) "At the moment of victory over Blaze, Sheeva was blinded by a flash of energy. When she regained her sight, she found herself standing before the Elder Gods. They were clearly alarmed that neither Taven nor Daegon had completed the quest. Their desire to prevent further turmoil prompted them to transform Sheeva into a goddess of destruction. One by one she laid waste to the realms using a powerful Kamidogu. When the realms reformed, nothing was as it had been." Character Relationships *Wife of Goro. *Appointed by Shao Kahn to protect Sindel in MK3. *Killed Motaro. *Released Kano from his cell but was betrayed by him. *Gravely wounded by Shao Kahn. *Somehow survived and joined the forces of darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed by Kenshi in armageddon. Category:Video game characters